This invention relates to a packing support for retaining moveable articles against movement within a cabinet during shipment and, more particularly to a packing support to prevent movement of moveable shelves and drawers within a refrigerator cabinet during shipment.
Refrigerator cabinets are customarily provided with shelves which may be moveable or adjusted and, therefore, are not permanently fastened to the cabinet. Vegetable and meat drawers and the like are also frequently provided and may be moveably supported within the refrigerator cabinet. In preparing the cabinet for shipping, these drawers, shelves, etc. must be fastened so that they are substantially immoveable in the cabinet.
Various means have been used, therefore, for securing moveable articles within a refrigerator during shipment. One method involves individually fastening all moveable drawers, shelves and the like to the cabinet by some means such as using a plurality of special individually constructed cardboard or styrofoam packing parts, to secure the moveable articles. This method requires considerable time and cost in preparing the refrigerator for shipment and in maintaining an inventory of all of the special parts and is therefore undesirable.
Another system involves utilizing an elongated corrugated cardboard post for holding the moveable articles in the refrigerator as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,648, to C. G. Robbins. In this system, each moveable article is engaged by the corrugated post which extends vertically along the front portion of the refrigerator in front of the moveable shelves, drawers and the like. This system also has disadvantages, as each configuration of a refrigerator requires a unique elongated cardboard post construction. Further, installation of the cardboard posts is relatively difficult and time consuming and may not provide the required support of the moveable articles.